Cookies and Butterbeer
by gurl in draco's jeans
Summary: 1shot. Malfoy and Hermione are seated together in Snape’s class. Being Malfoy, this means that the day cannot pass without event, mostly with Hermione getting all the blame. Mostly their notes w some extra goodies. DMHG Kind of cute but not 2 much. REVIEW


A/N: Hello guys. I know I'm a horrible person. I haven't written anything in about 500 years and I'm sorry to say, don't expect more. I'm so busy and most of the time I hate the things that I write, but I think I actually like this story. I thought about a story I read a while ago and I just love the whole note format thing so I decided to write a quick one-shot. I realllllllly hope you guys like this. I'm sorry about not continuing my other stories. I've also discovered that I can't write anything more than a one-shot without ending up hating it. So if you're actually reading this, Here's the story. By the way Hermione and Draco are completely OOC.

The Bold are the notes. It's pretty obvious who writes what to begin and from there it's always alternating.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now the story for real. ENJOY.

**Cookies and Butterbeer**

Malfoy and Hermione where seated together in Snape's class. After about five minutes in class, Draco slid a note over to Hermione.

"**Hey Granger, I'm bored."**

"**Leave me alone Malfoy. I'm trying to take notes."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because we're in class you idiot! Now leave me alone."**

Hermione crumpled up the note and threw it at Draco's head, luckily, without drawing Snape's attention. Draco scowled, picking up the note. He read it and with a scoff set the note aside. He began humming "Weasly is our King" not to silently. Hermione reached over and kicked him under the table earning an "Ouch" from Draco. He gingerly retrieved the note and began scribbling.

"**What did you do that for? It hurt."**

"**I know. That's why I did it."**

"**Yeah, well… ha!"**

"**Ha what?"**

"**I got you to stop taking notes. In Your Face!"**

"**Oh die will you?"**

"**Oh. You'd like that wouldn't you?"**

"**Kinda."**

"**Well. I wont so ha."**

"**Will you stop saying that?"**

"**What? Ha?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Ha!"**

Hermione crumpled the note again but this time she threw it on the floor. She stuck out her tongue at Draco in an immature expression of triumph. Draco decided to ignore her. He didn't need her to keep him entertained. He lasted about a minute. He passed a new note to Hermione, open so that she would have to read it.

"**I'm sorry. Is there any way you could ever forgive me? I'll do anything. If that's not enough… I have cookies."**

Hermione snickered lightly, but all the same, managed to alert Snape.

"Is there a problem Ms. Granger?", he said with his annoying greasy hair practically blinding her.

"No Professor. Sorry Professor. I just… had something in my nose.", Hermione replied.

Hermione blushed at her idiotic excuse as the class laughed.

"Don't let it happen again Ms. Granger."

"Yes Professor. Sorry again Professor.", Hermione said still blushing.

As soon as the coast was clear Draco slid a note across the desk. Hermione glared at him and ignored the note. After about 30 seconds of Draco's pokes, Hermione sighed harshly so that only he could hear and cautiously opened the note.

"**Did you get it out?"**

"**What"**

"**Whatever was in your nose?"**

Draco could no longer contain himself. With a look of seething anger from Hermione the dam broke. He burst out in silent and VERY un-Malfoy-like giggles. Hermione couldn't help but join him. When they had contained themselves Hermione sent a note his way.

"**It's all your fault. I don't do well under pressure. Plus, I wouldn't have had to come up with that excuse if you hadn't been writing me these stupid notes!"**

"**Oh pulezz Granger. If I wasn't writing you these 'stupid notes' you would be taking notes now."**

"**Exactly!"**

"**Whatever. You can thank me later."**

"**FOR WHAT! All you've done is get me in trouble Malfoy! And now you owe you owe me cookies AND a butterbeer for making me go through that with Snape."**

"**You're such a liar Granger [not a good one by the way. You've never had so much fun in class. Annnnnd you just earned some cookies and a drink. I'm the one who should be complaining. I have gotten NOTHING out of this [except the nose thing. hehe."**

"**Shut up! Of course you got something. You get to get me cookies. The butterbeers are a plus. Can you believe how damn nice I am to you? Why do I do it?"**

"**What ever did I do to deserve you"**

"**I really don't know. I guess the fates love you."**

"**Doesn't everybody?"**

"**No."**

"**Really Granger, you don't have to fake it with me. It's okay to love me. Like I said, it's not like you'll be the only one."**

"**I hate you."**

"**Only if today's opposite day."**

"**Die."**

"**You've already used that one."**

"**Well you're such a butthead, I'm running out fast."**

"**Ha. Ha."**

"**I know. I'm so hilarious. : )"**

"**I hate smiley faces."**

"**Well then smiley faces hate you."**

"**They're smiley faces!"**

"**Point?"**

"**They can't hate me they're smiley faces."**

"**Sure they can."**

"**You make such a convincing argument, there's no way your completely wrong."**

"**I knew you'd agree."**

"**I was being sarcastic."**

"**Sure you were."**

"**Thanks for agreeing with me."**

"**I was being sarcastic."**

"**Ha! How do you like me now baby!"**

"**You idiot! That has nothing to do with anything."**

"**Sure it does. Whatever is say always applies."**

"**You are so conceited."**

"**That's why you think I'm so sexy."**

"**Why does it always come down to your looks?"**

"**I don't know. I guess I'm just that hot."**

"**I hate you."**

"**Again. You've already used that."**

"**Well I'm going to use it again. Sue me!"**

"**Are you sure you want me to? I have a great lawyer. She's really hot too."**

"**Oh spare me."**

"**Jealous are we Granger."**

"**I AM NOT!"**

"**Damn Granger. Calm down. You nearly ripped the damn paper."**

"**Well I am NOT jealous. I am not the crazy jealous type of person okay."**

"**Sure you're not."**

"**I'm not!"**

"**Okay. I believe you."**

"**No you don't. I'm not jealous Malfoy."**

"**I said okay."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Granger. You know for a genius your vocabulary is very limited."**

"**Go to hell."**

"**You know you love me."**

"**Look who's being repetitive now? Ohhhh! Ohhhh! I'm bad. I'm bad!"**

Draco began snickering. Hermione joined him again. They bumped heads and burst out laughing louder.

"I am tired of this table disrupting my class", Snape said angrily slapping the table where Draco and Hermione were seated. "Now leave my class.", he finished.

'At least he didn't deduct house points.', thought Hermione and Draco.

"And 30 points from each of you for this little stunt.", Snape added.

They each said a few choice words under their breath.

"Look what you got me into Malfoy!", Hermione shouted.

"Oh come on. It's not a big deal. We're only missing the second half of class, and you weren't learning anything in there anyway.", Draco stated in his most whiney voice.

"I guess you're right. I'm still mad at you though.", Hermione said.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that wont we?", Draco said with a lazy, incredibly sexy smirk.

He moved her against the wall where he promptly tilted her head to join their lips in a kiss. He could feel her smiling against his lips. He pulled their lips apart, still resting his head on hers.

"I swear Malfoy, sometimes I think if you weren't such a good kisser I would've dumped you a long time ago", Hermione said slightly out of breath.

"Well then I suppose it's lucky for me I'm so magnificent at it, huh?", Malfoy stated. "How about we go to Hogsmade and get those cookies and the butterbeer, Granger? Snape won't come check on us anyway.", Draco asked in between kissing the side of her lips.

"How about we skip the food today and go back commonroom instead.", Hermione said already leading him by the tie in the right direction.


End file.
